


Support

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You are at a con and getting Jared’s autograph.





	Support

You stepped closer to the autograph table, your stomach tying in knots.  Five people away before you’d be talking to Jared Padalecki, the man who changed your life.

You knew it was inappropriate to dive in to your sob story, and you didn’t want to bring Jared down in any way.  He was fighting his own fight, you didn’t want to jeopardize anything he’d gained in his life.  You just wanted to thank him.

Four people, and you were turning words over in your mind.  Nothing seemed good enough, nothing was perfect.  You’d written down a thousand different speeches, but of course they were all escaping you right now.

Three people, and you clutched the bag in your hand.  It was a Supernatural bag, one that you wanted Jared to sign.  Something that you could use on the days you were feeling down, or the days you wanted to show your pride in your fandom.  Something that could carry Jared with you wherever you went.

Two people, and you handed the bag to the handler.  You were mesmerized by Jared now, only feet away from him.  His smile was brilliant, his kindness seeping into the air around him.

One person, you couldn’t breathe.

It was now your turn, and Jared took your bag from the handler.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s your name?” Jared asked, turning his full attention to you.  You smiled, earning one back.

“Y/N, and could you write an Always Keep Fighting note for me?”  The words tumbled out before you could stop yourself.  You knew you weren’t supposed to ask for specific messages, but it was too late to take it back now.

Jared could obviously tell you were mentally berating yourself.  “Of course, Y/N.  That’s a very good thing to carry around with you every day.”

You nodded.  He wrote on your bag, words that you would surely trace a thousand times in the future.  Your time was running out with him.

“Thank you, Jared, for everything,” you said.  “You’re awesome, and your fans appreciate you for having our backs in our fights.”  Jared smiled up at you, finished writing.

“Just don’t forget that we have your back, too,” you finished.  Jared held your bag out to you and you reached for it.  As your hand clasped the fabric, his hand covered yours.

“Thank you, Y/N, for the reminder,” Jared said softly.  He held your eyes for a moment and you could feel the appreciation seeping from him.  You smiled at him, softer this time, earning a mirrored smile.

When he let go of your hand and the bag, you felt like you’d had a successful autograph.  Not only did you thank Jared, but you did your best to remind him that he had the support of thousands of people, something that he deserved a hundredfold. 


End file.
